V8.22
|Release = November , 2018 |Related = 8.22 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.21 |Next = V8.23 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Victorious Porianna profileicon.png|Victorious Porianna Hextech Cup 4 Team profileicon.png|Hextech Cup 4 Team Hextech Cup 8 Team profileicon.png|Hextech Cup 8 Team Hextech Cup 16 Team profileicon.png|Hextech Cup 16 Team The following Ranked Summoner icons will be rewarded to players when the pre-season starts: Season 2018 - Solo - Bronze profileicon.png|Bronze Season 2018 - 3v3 - Bronze profileicon.png|Bronze Season 2018 - Flex - Bronze profileicon.png|Bronze Season 2018 - Solo - Silver profileicon.png|Silver Season 2018 - 3v3 - Silver profileicon.png|Silver Season 2018 - Flex - Silver profileicon.png|Silver Season 2018 - Solo - Gold profileicon.png|Gold Season 2018 - 3v3 - Gold profileicon.png|Gold Season 2018 - Flex - Gold profileicon.png|Gold Season 2018 - Solo - Platinum profileicon.png|Platinum Season 2018 - 3v3 - Platinum profileicon.png|Platinum Season 2018 - Flex - Platinum profileicon.png|Platinum Season 2018 - Solo - Diamond profileicon.png|Diamond Season 2018 - 3v3 - Diamond profileicon.png|Diamond Season 2018 - Flex - Diamond profileicon.png|Diamond Season 2018 - Solo - Master profileicon.png|Master Season 2018 - 3v3 - Master profileicon.png|Master Season 2018 - Flex - Master profileicon.png|Master Season 2018 - Solo - Challenger profileicon.png|Challenger Season 2018 - 3v3 - Challenger profileicon.png|Challenger Season 2018 - Flex - Challenger profileicon.png|Challenger The following Champion skin will be distributed to players who earned Gold+ in any ranked queue: * The following items will be distributed next patch: Season 2018 Honor Level 3 Ward.png|Honor Level 3 Ward Season 2018 Honor Level 4 Ward.png|Honor Level 4 Ward Season 2018 Honor Level 5 Ward.png|Honor Level 5 Ward The following cosmetics will be available for during the Essence Emporium: Champie Sona profileicon.png|Champie Sona |)}} Champie Shen profileicon.png|Champie Shen |)}} Champie Alistar profileicon.png|Champie Alistar |)}} Champie Ashe profileicon.png|Champie Ashe |)}} Champie Evelynn profileicon.png|Champie Evelynn |)}} Champie Vladimir profileicon.png|Champie Vladimir |)}} Champie Master Yi profileicon.png|Champie Master Yi |)}} Champie Kayle profileicon.png|Champie Kayle |)}} Baron Hat Poro profileicon.png|Baron Hat Poro |)}} General * The Season Eight ranked system ends on November 12th, 2018. * The Essence Emporium is open from November 20th to December 3rd, 2018. League of Legends V8.22 General ;Star Guardian skin * Reconnecting during homeguard as a Star Guardian skin no longer causes SFX to linger. Champions ; * General ** No longer has 4 last-hit assistance. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** First and second cast base damage changed to from . ; * ** Soldiers no longer play their respective champion's death audio instead of their own. ; * ** Joke bat now remains a consistent size throughout the duration of the emote. ; * ** Still prioritizes then , but now prioritizes an -affected target next even without a Vital to proc. ; * ** No longer has redundant death SFX. ** Is no longer missing dance SFX. ; * ** Movement speed bonus on crit is now determined based on his attack speed when the basic attack fires, rather than when it hits. ** If he crits multiple times in a row, his movement speed bonus is now recalculated for each crit, rather than each crit refreshing the duration of the first crit's bonus. ** Fixed a bug where he was getting an empowered haste off his first attack (the one that triggers it). ** Fixed a bug where he was not getting an empowered haste off his third attack. ; * ** No longer stops moving after casting it. ; * ** *** SFX have been restored. ; * ** Is no longer missing VFX and SFX during Sigil of Malice. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Passive SFX are no longer missing when she comes out of stealth. ; * and ** *** VFX no longer clip on elevated terrain. ; * ** Target's health ratio increased to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 11. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 61 from 57. * ** Healing from champions increased to 80% from 50%. ; * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Maximum grey health changed to 80 (with an upper cap of ) from |AD}} . * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 75. ** Bonus movement speed changed to 40% % per 1 Lethality)}} from % . * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. ** Stun duration changed to per 10 Lethality)}} from . * ** Health threshold also scales with per 1 Lethality}}. ; * ** Boxes no longer play their respective champion's death audio instead of their own. ; * ** SFX have been restored. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** No longer breaks if he uses the empowered attack on a . ; * ** Baton no longer flies up out of place at the start of the animation. ; * ** Discharge base damage reduced to from . ** Discharge AP ratio increased to from . * ** Tick base damage reduced to from . ** Tick AP ratio increased to from . Runes ; * ** Consuming a potion or biscuit grants 50% of its health immediately, and mana if applicable, but prevents that consumable from being used again until the effect ends. Health/mana per tick is then reduced by half for the effect's regular duration. ** In addition, you gain 5% bonus movement speed while under their effects. ** No longer affects elixirs. * ** Potions, biscuits and elixirs last 20% longer. ** Gain 5% bonus movement speed while under the effect of potions or elixirs. References Category:Season 2018 patch Category:Patch notes